


Mal's New Attack

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Series: Mal's Chaotic Life [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Necrotale Sans, New Move Unlocked, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Zerif the Undertaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: Mal is doing some magic/sparring practice with her dad and his boyfriend, and she somehow accidentally comes up with a new move
Relationships: Necro Sans & Mal, Necro Sans/Zerif, Original Character/Original Character, Zerif & Mal
Series: Mal's Chaotic Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202798





	Mal's New Attack

“Easy, easy… You’ve almost got it. Try to relax your body. If you’re tense, it won’t work.”

Mal nodded, quietly listening to the voice of the necromancer and processing his words. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a few seconds before slowly releasing it and feeling the tension slowly fade from her body. From his spot off the side, Necro watched her intently, stealing a quick glance at Zerif before acknowledging his glitchy daughter again, “That’s it… Keep your body relaxed and try the move again for me, Mal.”

The teen hummed, her gaze focused entirely on Zerif now. Lunging forward and making sure not to let herself grow tense again, she bent both of her arms, one clenched fist braced against her other palm. Zerif, though he watched her closely, wasn’t prepared for what he was about to see.

Though she continued moving, her sockets briefly closed, and as she exhaled, one of her eyes flared up with her magic. More magic seemed to gather around one of her fists, similar to how healing magic would, but what was strange about this, however, was that her magic appeared to be noticeably more concentrated than normal. Zerif wanted to dodge, unsure what this new attack of hers could do, but he hesitated, not wanting to frustrate her. They’d been practicing all day so far, and with every failure or slip up, she was growing closer and closer to giving up. He could tell.

His hesitation was all Mal needed to land a hit on him, her closed fist striking the center of his sternum. At first, the strike was nothing other than normal, but then her magic pulsed through him, sending the undertaker’s body jolting backward. Necro’s sockets widened in surprise, and on impulse, he used a shortcut, his body warping from his current spot to the spot just behind that of his lover, wrapping his arms around the taller of the two. As Zerif went crashing down to the ground, a health bar flickered before him, indicating that he’d just lost approximately 35 HP. Wincing and laying a hand delicately over his sternum, the undertaker looked up at Mal and sighed, offering her a half smile, “Damn, kid… That’s some punch you got there.”

As her magic began to fade from sight, the teens gaze focused on Zerif and she frowned, almost instantly finding herself moving toward him, _“Shit,_ are you ok, Z? I didn’t mean to do whatever that was, I swear. I’m _really sorry,_ I just-” Zerif’s lime green magic surrounded Mal, moving her even closer to him and his partner as he shook his head, his smile becoming one of reassurance, “Hey, no, don’t worry about it. I’m ok, I _promise_. I just need to relax and rest up a little, then I’ll be good as new.” Mal, as soon as she registered who’s magic was moving her, felt her own body relax though she continued to frown, “I hurt you though! I’m not supposed to do that!”

The undertaker hummed in acknowledgement, his hand still resting on his sternum. As healing magic began to form and repair his lost HP, he tilted his head, lightly leaning against Necro, “You didn’t mean to, Mal. It’s ok, I promise. I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw the first part of this series thing, then you know that while Error and Template are Mal's biological and adoptive fathers (respectively) and Fresh is her uncle. To add onto her lil family tree, Necro is her other biological parent and Zerif is his loverboy


End file.
